Roses are Red
by sully vann
Summary: In which Kurt is an ass and Finn is surprisingly helpful.


Title: Roses are Red  
>Rating: G<br>Spoilers: THAT PICTURE from 3x03, plus basically everything in 3x02.  
>Summary: In which Kurt is an ass and Finn is surprisingly helpful.<p>

"Wait, wait. On your audition form, you said you were only interested in the role of Bernardo," Artie asked.

"Uh, yeah," Blaine replied from the stage. "Or, uhm, Officer Krupke, either one is fine."

"Would you mind reading for Tony?"

"Blaine!" Kurt called from side stage and motioned for him to come behind the curtains.

"Hey, Kurt," Blaine replied nervously, scooting closer to him. "What are you doing here? I didn't know you were coming to my audition. They, uh, they just asked—"

"Really, Blaine? You weren't going to audition for Tony? Even after they asked you?"

"You should get the role, Kurt. I think you'll be amazing, and I'm just a junior, so maybe I can get the lead role next year."

"So you're not even going to try?"

"I—I don't see why it matters who I read for, they can just put me in any role. You and Rachel, you're the stars. This is your year, your show."

"You're an idiot. You're saying you're just so much better than me, you'll automatically get the part? Just audition, Blaine, and let's see what happens."

"Why are you pushing this, Kurt? Do you think so little of me that if I audition I'd never even be considered for the role of Tony?"

"So you'd audition and get the part and then what, Blaine? Expect me to be at opening night, watching you in the one role I needed more than anything?" Kurt heard himself getting hysterical and making less and less sense, but he was just so – shocked. Upset. Hurt.

"Uh, excuse me, you guys –" Artie said into the mic in the middle of the auditorium. "As scintillating as this conversation is, we have some other kids that need to audition. Think you could take this outside?"

"Yeah, sure," Blaine mumbled. "Sorry." He grabbed his bag from backstage and guided Kurt out the side door and into a hallway. "Listen, Kurt—"

"I'm going home, Blaine. I've got a lot of homework. I'll just see you tomorrow or whatever."

The more Kurt thought about it, the more upset he became. Not because of Blaine, but because of how he treated Blaine. His dad was totally right, and if this was a chance for Blaine to make a place for himself at McKinley and maybe make some new friends that would be around after Kurt graduated – was he really so selfish that he wouldn't let Blaine have that?

"I'm the worst boyfriend ever!" Kurt sighed loudly, dropping his textbook on his desk.

"Uh, what?" Finn said from Kurt's doorway.

"Oh!" Kurt turned a little red. "I didn't even know you were home."

"I was just going to do some laundry, you know," Finn said, gesturing to the overflowing mass of clothing in his basket. "You seem, I dunno, upset?"

"Blaine and I got into a fight about West Side Story."

"Listen, bro, I'm not sure what went down, but I'm going to give you the same advice my mom gave me the last time I pissed Rachel off – well, every time I've pissed Rachel off - flowers, dude. Always flowers."

"That – might be nice." Kurt said, sink back into his chair. "Something really classy, not just some wilted daisies."

"Rachel said she loved the daisies!" Finn replied, already heaving his basket off the floor. "She said they were her favorite!"

"I can only assume this slightly creepy message from cut out magazine letters left in my locker was from you," Blaine said, coming up behind Kurt on the bleachers. "I know you're into collages, but this mostly looks like a ransom note."

"Hey, I'm trying to apologize here," Kurt replied, turning to hand Blaine his bouquet of roses. "I was an ass yesterday, and I'm sorry."

"Roses!" Blaine replied, grabbed them and sniffing them.

"Don't inhale them, Blaine," Kurt laughed, bumping his shoulder.

"I've just never gotten roses before," Blaine replied. "Or really any flowers. See, I'm pretty bad at romance—"

"So I've been told," Kurt cut him off. "But I was pretty unsupportive yesterday, and – listen, if you want to try out for Tony, do it. You deserve a chance just like I do, just like Finn would – and I would still sit in the front row every night."

"Or—you could design the costumes. That would still look good on a resume, and I seriously don't want to wear whatever Artie, Coach and Miss Pillsbury have in mind."

"That would be… terrifying."

"I know, Kurt. I know."


End file.
